


Double Date

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay, except they don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: The Snowcastle Date, as seen from the eyes of Noelle and Akarsha. Some things change, and at the end of the day it's really friggin gay.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> here we fuckin go people

“Akarsha, is that really what you call a disguise?”

“Akarsha? Who is this Akarsha you speak of? I am…”

Akarsha fails to come up with a disguise name.

“Just sit down before they notice us.”

Akarsha pulls out a chair and sits down. She and Noelle are at Snowcastle for the first time. Diya and Min are sitting at a table across the room, oblivious to their presence. There is already a plate of shaved ice on the table, which Noelle had ordered earlier.

“The moustache is a nice touch, but those sunglasses look absurd.”

“What is true art without a touch of absurdity?”

Noelle rolls her eyes as she eats some of the shaved ice.

Suddenly, there is a commotion across the room. Diya gets up from her table and tries running to the bathroom. She instead smacks into the wall. Min immediately gets up after her, nearly knocking her chair over. Noelle facepalms as Akarsha tries not to burst out laughing. She whips out her phone and sends Min a message as she returns to the table.

albret einstong- IM GDSO FDUCKING DFONE

Noelle pulls out her phone as well. After a few messages, Min turns around in her seat and notices them. Noelle tries to avoid making eye contact while Akarsha gives her a dazzling smile. Min has a look of absolute horror. Akarsha’s phone buzzes to find a message.

Diya- Akarsha help

albret einstong- what can i do u for lass

Diya- Min is amazing and I’m really nervous what do I do

albret einstong- just go with the flow. she looks at u like ur face is made of knives, trust me

Akarsha switches over to the other chat. There is a new message from Min.

albret einstong- diya’s been texting me for advice on u

The conversation continues. Noelle sends Akarsha a look at her ‘master seduction skills’. Akarsha shrugs.

Noelle- If you’re so knowledgeable on these matters, why are you single?

Akarsha blushes slightly, going into panic mode.

albret einstong- excuse u im single bc i want to be??

Eventually, Diya returns from the bathroom. Akarsha and Noelle put their phones away. Noelle pulls down the surgical mask, ruining her disguise.

“So, Frenchman, how do you think this is going to go?”

”I’m going to be severely disappointed if nothing happens.”

Akarsha gasps in feigned shock. “My goodness! You mean you actually _want_ them to get together? And here I thought you had not a heart.”

Noelle rolls her eyes. “Of course I would have some investment in my best friend’s romantic relations, you imbecile.”

“Ha. You’re so romantic.”

It requires a lot of willpower for Noelle not to get up, hit Akarsha in the face, and leave (except it doesn’t, because Noelle doesn’t actually want to hurt Akarsha). She instead looks over to Diya and Min, only to find Min drooling. Noelle’s jaw drops in disbelief as Akarsha starts snickering.

Min- HELP ME

albret einstong- pretend to drown so she has to give you mouth-to-mouth

Noelle looks up at Akarsha with an eyebrow raised. “That literally makes no sense.”

Akarsha doesn’t respond, instead continuing texting.

albret einstong- trust me im a love expert

After the conversation ends, Akarsha looks over to Diya and Min’s table, fully ready to break out into a full-blown musical number.

“Akarsha, I know what you’re thinking. If you start singing that cursed song, I will destroy you _and_ those idiotic sunglasses.”

“Oh come _on_ , Frenchman. You wouldn’t actually do that. You like me, remember?”

Noelle looks away, seemingly… embarrassed? Is that what that is?

Before Akarsha can think too much about it, there is a clatter on the other side of the room. Noelle and Akarsha’s heads snap over just in time to see Min somehow haul herself onto the table, grab Diya’s face, and start kissing her. Akarsha jumps up and starts cheering, as Noelle turns her head, seemingly disgusted. Akarsha notices, however, that she smiles slightly.

“Finally,” she mutters.

 Eventually, Noelle starts to look annoyed again, and turns back to Akarsha scowling.

“Will you _please_ stop your incessant yelling? What will it take to shut you up?”

“A kiss.”

Noelle’s eyes go wide. “I mean… that doesn’t sound particularly unplea- oh no. The table. It’s-“

Noelle immediately gets up and walks over to the other table.

“What the fuck?! Go away Noelle!”

“You think I _want_ to be here watching this disgusting display? The table is-“

A leg of the table gives out, sending Min crashing to the floor, along with their food.

“Alright, I’m done. You two deal with this yourselves.” Noelle walks away from the table back to Akarsha, who is doubled over laughing.

“Holy _shit_ , that was priceless!”

The owner of the store starts yelling from across the building.

“Get your things, Akarsha. I think we’re about to be forcefully removed from the premises.”

* * *

 

The four are standing outside Snowcastle. There’s still some time before lunch ends.

“Shut your fuck up…”

“I hate you all. I’m going home.”

“Okay. See you at practice tomorrow.”

Akarsha almost looks genuinely sad. “No wait! Stay!!!”

“Change my mind, then. You have approximately ten seconds.”

Akarsha thinks for a moment, before leaning over and kissing Noelle. She freezes for a moment, before placing her arms over Akarsha’s shoulders and kissing her back.

Min raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
